


New Planet, Old World

by ProbablyConcerned



Category: Warioware
Genre: Alien Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyConcerned/pseuds/ProbablyConcerned
Summary: After a long time of traveling, Orbulon has found himself crashed on a Planet he had only heard about in books. Earth. As he explores this foreign yet old world, he finds worth in not only the creatures living there, but himself.You can only run so far from your mistakes.
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Beginning

Smoke slowly rose through the trees and licked at the clouds above. A gentle shower had been dripping down onto the forest below and shielded the source of the smoke from sight. No one would know it for a few decades, but this was one of the few times Aliens landed on Earth. Though, nothing about this landing was intentional, and as the sole member of the ship, there carried a very unique individual, one that Earth had only seen once before in its history. An Antellien, a species that did things very differently from the way anyone on Earth did. In fact, as rain began to pour a little harder, a hatch on the bottom of the ship came open, and out stepped one of the last remaining members of his kind. He called himself Orbulon, a name that from where he came from, meant protector. 

What cruel irony that name held.

Orbulon turned his head back and forth, taking in the smell of the air and how unfamiliar everything felt. It had been a while since he was on a planet with rain, but it wasn't like he was making an active goal to find one. He stroked his left hand against his ship, and looked up for a second to look at the smoke. He had never been here before, even if this planet had been labeled and described in textbooks from his youth, it never interested him. Though, he knew this planet had some form of intelligent life, he wasn't certain if that life was even going to make it to space in the next century or two. At least, that's what he had heard, that there wasn't going to be any point to landing on this planet for a while. Yet, here he was, and he wasn't sure what to make of it all now that he was here for himself. There hadn't been much that interested him on sight, however, something stuck out to him. It was the plants. There were little white flowers growing from the ground, with a yellow center. The center reminded him of a few stars he had seen. A few others in the same shape, with a few pink or yellow petals standing proud in the group. He had seen plants above ground before, but never flowers. He kneeled down and pulled one out of the ground, staring at it for a moment, judging it like a criminal, or an outcast. 

Then, he stood up, and tossed it aside with the others, and looked back to his ship. He didn't want to think about how hard that was going to be to repair, especially if this planet was as technologically disadvantaged as he assumed. He never liked taking care of this stuff on his own. He may have had the training, but he considered the act of repair as a...unfavorable pastime. Though, a thought came to his head, if they weren't as advanced as he was, they wouldn't have anything that could break through his skin. Then they wouldn't be able to kill him like. Like the-

His brain pressed him to think about something else, and that he did. He shook his head and turned away from the ship, looking towards the trees as he felt rain start to drip on him. Orbulon headed out, passing through the trees while keeping a mental note of where his ship was. He could hear moving around and shifting in the leaves of bushes, though, he couldn't quite spot anything to match the sounds. He had seen stealthier creatures in his time, and this wasn't quite impressive for him, in fact, he himself had been considered a part of a rather elusive species. Once he started hiding, he was near impossible to spot. Though, he hoped that wasn't a skill he was going to need to use. A clearing opened up and Orbulon found that the trees ended at a cliffside, one that overlooked a village. He simply stood there, and watched balls of light move around through the street. "What an odd phenomenon…" he muttered in his native tongue. It took him a second, but he realized something.

For one, there were people holding those little moving lights, he couldn't explain why, but something about it gave him a slight interest. Like watching ants carry food, it felt a little entertaining to watch. Each one entered its own home, and soon the lights were gone. He couldn't quite help but wonder and think, as it was in his nature to do, but what were these things? Orbulon turned around to look at the smoke for his ship, it was barely there now. It took only a second for him to make his choice, and he picked a few sticks off the ground, figuring that if it wasn't hard to pull out a flower from the dirt, putting something in it wouldn't be any harder. He stuck three sticks into the ground with ease in the shape of a triangle, and looked out at the dark town, only being illuminated by this planet's one moon. 

He felt his form change shape as curiosity tugged him further into this remote little area. A place that felt so outdated and yet oddly new. He was small, like a mouse, and yet mobile for flight. Orbulon took off, and glided down to the town as something resembling a little white bird.


	2. A Chant for the Weary Heart

Fluttering down below onto the stone road, Orbulon looked at the word through the view of a bird-like creature. The houses looked like they were made from the trees, and he couldn't look into any of them. His own form slowly turned back to normal as his boots began to hit the stone rather than talons. It was a strange thought, but the air here smelt different than the air among the trees. For a moment, Orbulon couldn't figure out why that would be. The trees were here, did the flowers make that much of a difference? Or the rocks that made up the roads for that matter. He couldn't sense any strong scent coming from either though, and a part of him wanted to test his theory. He slowly got down to his knees and pulled at a rock in the ground, tugging and tugging, struggling to get anywhere with it until suddenly it popped out, and Orbulon watched the rocks around it move in to fill its place. It was quite a heavy stone, he could barely keep it held up in his hands before he suddenly heard a high pitched voice cry out. It scared Orbulon out of his focus and he dropped the rock right on top of the place the others tried to fill in. There was a certain distress that filled his body as the wailing continued, and he wasn't the only one to notice it. 

Noises began stirring in the houses, all different voices. Although it was against the very rules of his people, he was panicking. He couldn't focus hard enough to shapeshift, not now. He ran through the city, hearing more come alive and buzz like hornets, even a door opening as he ducked into an alleyway, and the separate noises got louder and louder, until it all formed one collective wail. Orbulon kept whispering and repeating to himself as his paranoia and experiences came face to face in his mind. Screams in his head from a time long passed took a hold of his mind and made it feel as if it was cramped. His mouth tore into a frown and he could feel his teeth grinding. He was doing anything to keep himself from getting too loud, a luxury the ship often gave him. Things were just getting too loud for him, and the perceived fear among the town was all too much. His brain pounded before the sound of footsteps all gathering into one spot and the screaming all boiled into a hushed cry for help. He hated this. He hated this place already. It was too loud, too emotional, too-

And then, the talking stopped, they were all still there, he could hear shifting around, people moving and such, but they stopped talking. He couldn't quite help it, he needed to know what made these thunderous degenerates go silent. Perhaps it could help him in later days. He turned his head to peek at the spectacle, and he saw a group of people. Some stood in dresses and others in pants with a shirt, but they all looked to be a bit soft. One thing for certain, they couldn't be made for fashion. Then, something caught his eye. A figure with longer hair, one of which had been wearing a dress, laid a smaller creature down onto the stone in the middle of the people. This one of a similar variety to the bigger one, yet this one was wearing a shirt, and didn't have quite as long hair as the one carrying the smaller, but they both had black hair. Orbulon figured that this was a parent and a child, from where he came from, you only voluntarily held a child because of a tight connection between said child and the parental figure. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, and it troubled him, until the group began to hold hands, speaking as a uniform group instead of a disoriented crowd.

Was it a ritual? It must've been. He only observed this type of behavior in developing civilizations. Then, Orbulon was directed closer to his answer. Strings of light flowed through the town, one passing right by the Alien in fact, and directed themselves to the child laying on the stone, entering through the pores in the skin and giving this child a yellow glow, that summoned color into their face. The flowing light all the sudden disappeared, and the kid's eyes flickered open. They got up, and the parent broke from the formation to hold the child. He couldn't quite believe it. This wasn't mentioned in any textbooks or videos he had seen about this planet. The inhabitants possessed magic, or at least these one's did. There weren't even any signs of magic picked up from radar scans done on this planet.

The parent began to cry as the child followed suit, and cheering from the different people sprung up, smiles painting every face. It was then that Orbulon noticed their fatal flaw. They were too emotional to use magic to its full potential. The child gripped into the clothes of the parent as the parent kept repeating a word over and over. This time, Orbulon picked up on it. Magus? Yes. It was Magus. What weight did that word hold? Was it celebratory? Then, the child said something back, repeating it just the same as the parent. "Mom." He didn't get it. What were they communicating? 

The group began to disperse and one of them locked eyes with Orbulon, pointed at him and screamed. Heads began turning towards him, and he could feel the pressure seeping in through his skin and hitting straight at his heart. 'Emotional creatures… attack without reason' He had seen it before, and especially with things new and odd. Things that they didn't understand. A couple of the group came at him running and he knew that this was his que to leave. A language barrier didn't stop him from understanding this. He ran, feeling the heat of the yelling hitting him from a distance, but he had something they didn't. The ability to think about things, without acting irrationally that is. Orbulon felt his body shifting again as he put everything into pouring his willpower to focus on shifting. He couldn't let anything or anyone get to him. His talons came into being and then his wings followed suit, soon the head of the bird and he was flying again, leaving the weak willed to their ground where they stayed and watched in awe for a moment. 

He flew back to the top of the hillside before the bird form unraveled back into an Alien without any hesitation. He skidded across the ground and laid there for a second, taking this all in. There were creatures on this planet that had the ability to control the magic that flowed within them, and they were illogical, flawed beings, that didn't work on fixing themselves, but others. He had no idea what the words Magus or Mom meant. Orbulon turned his head to look at the smoke still rising in the sky. He lifted his head and sat up a little. "I should go fix that." He muttered, as he started to stand up and look for the sticks he had left to mark his place. He couldn't help but wonder what other things were here.


End file.
